The specific goals of this ongoing investigation of the safety and efficacy of bilateral stereotaxic anterior cingulotomy are to evaluate the psychiatric, neurologic, and Cognitive status of patients before and after operation in order to detect either positive or negative changes in these respects. As in the past, we examine all new patients in whom cingulotomies are performed by the referring neurosurgeon, and in addition we continue to monitor the conditions of all patients who have participated in our study during the past six years.